Epilogue: Destiel
by percabethandhg
Summary: What if Destiel finally got together? No Luci, no Amara, no Luci Jr., just them and their future kids. From two-year-olds saying son of a bitch to Dean the overprotective daddy, raising Nephilim children is hard, and the whole Winchester family (Sam, Gabe, and Mary, too) are in for a wild ride.
1. Chapter 1: Heaven

_**Hey, it's Alethea, and I love, love, love Destiel, so here's my interpretation of what should happen post-season 12. Note that I'm six episodes away from the end, so some stuff might be off.**_

 _ **Please also check out my partnership fic with RavenTheCat123,**_ **Harry Potter and the Knobbly Knees.**

 _ **Hope you enjoy, and please remember to review, fav, and follow.**_

 _ **Review, review, review, review! (If I say it enough, will you do it?)**_

This is heaven. Not literally, but goddamnit, watching Cas come down the aisle toward me? this makes up for hell, purgatory, the apocalypse. Everyone is watching Cas, but no one with the ferocity I am. No one with the love that I am.

Everyone is here. No one's on designated sides or anything cause this is just the church closest to the Men of Letters' bunker, it's nothing fancy. Cas insisted on the church, on being married somewhere that recognized his father, and it's certainly better than some field, or the woods, cause I still don't do the chick-flick crap.

Sam is standing at my side, and Gabriel's opposite him. They're both smiling like crazy, possibly cause it's probable they'll fuck later. My mother is in a dress, crying and beaming in the front row. Jody, Alex, and Claire are there, of course, all smiling in the front row. Claire still looks kinda pissed off that Cas asked her to be the flower girl. She refused. He made her do it anyway. Garth and Bess are there, along with their kids (pups?) Remus and Alyssa. Mrs. Tran came, much to my surprise, and she seems ok, despite Kevin being gone. I ran into Lisa at the store the other day (she's here visiting her fiancé's parents) and I invited her and Ben. He's all grown up, it's crazy. Crowley is in the seat next to my mother, bawling unashamedly, and therefor ruining his reputation. Rowena is next to him, but I'm too happy to care. Missouri Moseley, from way back in the day, from when Sammy and I were kids, is there, too. A bunch of hunters, too, including Alicia, Max, Krissy, Eileen, Ennis, Donna Hanscum, Jesse, and Cesar have all travelled and showered to see me get married. Sonofabitch, even the Ghostfacers.

Those are mostly my people, even though Cas knows and loves them all, but his family came, too. His brothers and sisters Isobel, Benedict, Charlotte, Rebecca, Deborah, Solomon, Ezra, and Ester are all here, so even if Cas's garrison is gone, at least he has some other angels. Even Chuck and Amara are in the back row, having travelled back into the universe just for this.

Cas is opposite me now in his matching suit, a minister the only thing standing between us, twenty minutes the other thing standing between now and me calling him my husband.

"Castiel, I've loved you ever since you 'gripped me tight and raised me from perdition'," I say when it's my turn, taking his hands. I'm not gonna cry, I'm still a guy*, but I really do love Cas with everything in me. "You joined the family business, so it's about time you joined the family."

"Thank you, Dean. I love you, as well." He turns to the minister. "I have waited eleven years, I will not wait a minute longer."

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of Kansas, I pronounce you Dean and Castiel Winchester."

Cas kisses me, and it feels different than all the other times, better. we break away from each other as everyone cheers. People (and angels. And God.) pour out of the room and into the reception hall across the street. Music is playing, and the tables have blue tablecloths on them.

Blue has become my favorite color. It's color of the tie Cas always wears, the one that's never quite tight, and one that was never out of place, even through a battle. It's color of Cas's eyes. The eyes that smile at me from across the room, that let me know he loves me, or that he'll see me tonight. Blue is a great color.

My mother is the one who asked for the flowers, the one who picked the menu, the one who cared about all the wedding crap. I just wanted a band on my finger, girly as that sounds.

I'm holding Cas's hand as I enter the hall, and I don't let go even while we sit down to eat. People keep clinking their glasses, and we kiss over and over. When it's time for our first dance (I don't dance except for Cas), Falling by Hunter Hayes is playing softly, and everyone is quiet.

 _"_ _You would think for all the days I've known you,_

 _That I would have you memorized by now._

 _With every question answered, and every single page turned,_

 _But you just keep me on the edge somehow."_

"Dean, I would like you to know that I fell from heaven a long time ago, but I'll never stop falling for you."

I hear every girl in attendance let out a little sigh.

"Thanks, Cas. Love you, too."

It's all a haze of happiness after that.

We're taking a break from hunting for a while, just living out our honeymoon in the bunker, but Sam paid for a hotel for tonight so that he wouldn't 'hear our wedding night'.

"Dean?" Cas asks, coming out of the bathroom in his usual outfit, trench coat and all. He wanted to get married in it, but I said no.

"Yeah, Baby?" he's objected to me calling him that, but I explained that he's my baby now, not the Impala, and it's a compliment that he's taken up so much room in my heart that he'd pushed out the original Baby.

"Dean, when an angel gets married, it is customary for them to…" he trails off, but I pull him into bed with me by the waist.

"We've already done that, Cas," I remind him, hands on his waist as he straddles me.

"Not sexual intercourse, Dean. It is customary for an angel to…show their wings." He looks nervous, his fingers intertwining with mine as I lay back on the mattress.

"Ok."

"Ok? You are…all right with me revealing my wings?"

"Of course, Baby." He kisses me, and I close my eyes. When I open them, black, feathered wings are spread out behind him, enfolding us gently. I reach out and stroke one gently, eliciting a moan from Cas. "Does it hurt?"

"No. No, Dean, it feels…good. Like sexual intercourse," he breathes.

"How many times have I told you to just call it sex?" I ask, moving my hips to align better with Cas's.

"Maybe you should tell me again," he instructs, and I'm more than happy to oblige.

-Make sure to tell me what you think, and if you review my story, I'll review yours!


	2. Chapter 2: Baby, Baby, and Baby

_**Hey, it's Alethea. I was amazed by the positive reviews and the favorites! Thank you so much! I was inspired to publish the next chapter. Hope you enjoy, and remember to favorite, follow, and review!**_

"CAS!" I'm making bacon in the kitchen of the Bunker, eating more than I'm putting on the plate. "CAS!"

"I am here, Dean." He comes into the kitchen so quickly I'd think he'd flown if not for the angels' ejection from heaven. "What are you making?"

"Bacon, Baby. Here," I take a crispy piece directly from the pan and let his warm lips sooth my burning fingers. "How have we been married two years, and you still can't recognize the smell of bacon?"

"That, or I just wished for you to feed it to me," he retorts.

"You son of a bitch." But I pull him into a kiss. "You gonna ask why I'm frying bacon at midnight?"

"I was," Mom says, coming in in her robe, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Sorry, Mom," I apologize hastily. "Want some?"

I offer the plate to her in an attempt to make peace. It works.

She accepts two pieces off the plate. "Thanks. So, reason?"

I shrug before saying the only explanation needed, "It's bacon. Anyway, sorry for waking you, Cas and I'll go back to bed."

Mom leaves, and Cas walks me back to our room. I crawl into bed, setting the bacon on the nightstand, and Cas joins me.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?" I bite a piece of bacon and it crunches loudly.

"Dean, I would like to have a baby."

That hits me out of left field. I mean, Cas and I have been married for a while, but we never talked about having kids. Cas is immortal, and I suppose I am, too, now (God, that's weird to think about), because Cas worked some angel mojo or some shit when we first started dating, so I don't age anymore. I guess that means we can have a baby.

"Yeah, Cas, I want one, too." I pull his head down onto my chest. "We just…I don't know if we can have a baby. I mean, we're two guys, we can't conceive a baby, and on adoption forms, they make you put down a job. Angel is not a job."

"I still want a baby," he says softly.

"I know. Me too." I stroke his hair gently.

"Dean, I might be able to…" he trails off uncertainly. "I might be able to take a female vessel and we could conceive a baby."

"Ok." I consider that for a minute. "You'd have to stay in that vessel for nine months, though, right?"

"Yes."

"It might be kinda weird for you to be a girl for nine months."

"Imagine it as dirty."

I laugh heartily. "You know me so well, Baby."

We sleep on it, and I make my decision early in the morning, way post-sun, when I've finally woken, and Cas is already up and dressed. He doesn't sleep, but he pretends for me, and holds me all night anyways.

"Cas, I think I want us to conceive a baby." I sit up and observe him as he pulls on his trench coat for the day.

"I don't know if we could find someone who would allow us to use her body to have a child," he says. "it would be a lot of work."

"Someone will let us. There are lots of women who believe in angels and would help us have a baby." I roll out of bed and walk across the room to him. "We'll find someone. How hard can it be to find a pretty woman who'll help us have a baby?"

It takes four months to find a woman who'll even listen to us when Cas says he's an angel. You'd be surprised just how many women you find in a church that'll get freaked out when your husband tells them he's an angel.

But then one day, we go to Holy Angels Church and Amanda Webber is there. She definitely checks the pretty box, with her chocolate skin and pinned up curls. She also checks the helpful box, meaning that when Cas and I approach her, holding hands, and ask if we can talk to her, she doesn't run screaming.

"This is going to sound hard to believe, but-" I start.

"You're a hunter, and you're an angel," she says carefully. "Hi, I'm Amanda. I'm a physic."

"Yeah, we know." I take a deep breath. "Ok, this is really gonna sound hard to believe, but we're married, and we want to have a baby."

"That's wonderful, but I'm entirely sure how I can help," she says slowly.

"I need a female vessel," Cas supplies. "To carry the baby in."

"how would it…work?" she asks, not telling us we're crazy yet.

"I would need to inhabit your body for nine months, carrying the baby, and then birth it," Cas replies.

"So, I'd be unconscious, sort of, for nine months?" she takes a deep breath. "Yeah, I'll consider it."

"it could be dangerous," I inform her. "The baby'll be half angel, a Nephilim, and it could be fatal to you to birth it."

"So I'm assuming that means you have no more options?" she asks uncertainly.

"Yeah. We've been married two years, and we've been together four. We just…really want a child, and there's no other way." I take a breath. "Adoption agencies won't give a baby to a hunter, so we've been looking for months to find someone that'll even consider carrying our baby. We've been looking for hunters, psychics, anyone supernatural who would understand, or consider it."

"How did you find me?" she fidgets in her chair a little. We're sitting in the back room of the church where we met, on rickety plastic chairs.

"I contacted my brothers and sisters for help," Cas says. "They told us of everyone they could think of. I knew you as soon as I saw you."

I worry that that sounds creepy, but Amanda doesn't seem to think so. She's quiet for several minutes and Cas and I wait anxiously.

"I'd be happy to help," she says finally.

"Really?" I squeeze Cas's hand happily. "You do understand that you'd be pregnant with a baby, that it would stretch your body, and if you ran into anyone you knew they would think it was really you. And you understand that I'd have to inseminate you?"

She gives me a strange look. "Do you think I've never been inseminated before?"

"You have kids?" I ask, knowing that something had to go wrong. I can't take this woman away from her husband and children.

"No, I wouldn't offer if I did, but I got pregnant when I was in college. I got an abortion. I've always kind of regretted that I didn't have the baby and give it to someone who wanted it." She smiles. "And now I get to redeem that. I get to help you guys have a baby."

"Thank you so much," is all I can say.

-Let me know what you think and if I should post another chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Knocking Up Cas

_**Alethea here with chapter 3!**_

 _ **I also just wanted to say (since I forgot to say it at the end of the last chapter) that I wasn't trying to offend anyone by saying that Amanda regretted her abortion. I wasn't at all trying to say that everyone does, just that if I got pregnant and that's what I chose to do, I think that I personally would regret it. Just wanted to clarify.**_

 _ **Enjoy and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.**_

After Amanda agrees, Cas and I start planning on getting pregnant. Amanda asks for a month to get her life in order since she'll be basically oblivious to the world for nine months. Cas does something to her boss's memory so that when he leaves her body after the baby is born, she'll have her job back.

It's an awkward conversation when we tell my mother, brother, and brother-in-law that my husband is going to look very different for nine months.

"This is great, Sam," I tell him, grateful that he cooked instead of Mom, who's now been alive, we'll say, for thirty-three years, and still can't cook. Like, at all. "So, Cas and I have an announcement to make."

"Oh?" Mom asks. She's sitting at the head of the table, because she's the head of the family. Gabriel and Sam sit on the right, Cas and I sit on the left. When Cas and I have a baby, where will it sit?

"Cas and I are trying to have a baby," I announce happily.

"That's wonderful! I know some great names. How about this one," he smiles slyly, "Gabe!"

"I'm terribly sorry, Gabriel. We will not be naming our child after you," Cas says, not realizing that Gabriel is (hopefully) joking.

"Yeah, we are thinking of names, though." I put my hand over Cas's on the table. When did I get so hand-hold-y?

"I will have to take a female vessel for nine months," Cas informs everyone.

My mother looks confused. Cas has not changed vessels since Mom has been back, though Sam and I have seen it.

"What does that entail?" she asks uncertainly, resting the fork in her hand on her plate of chicken so that she can give us her full attention.

"Well, normally, someone would have to agree to Cas using their body as a vessel, but we met a psychic named Amanda, and she's said yes to Cas, and, by extension, agreed to carry our baby," I explain. "Cas is gonna be in her body for nine months, starting on a few weeks."

"Well, I think it's awesome!" Sam supplies. "It's gonna be weird to be an uncle."

"Yes, you guy'll definitely be the godparents," I reply to him and Gabe. "And Mom, of course, you'll be the fun grandma."

"I plan on it," she answers.

With everyone on board with this idea, and having met and liked Amanda, exactly twenty-six days later, my husband becomes a girl.

"You're beautiful," I tell him as he expresses concern over his new appearance.

"Do you like it better than my other vessel?" he (She? … He.) asks nervously.

"Of course not. This one is just temporary," I remind him, taking his hand. "The other one is you."

"Thank you, Dean."

It's weird to see Cas as a girl, especially since he's going to be this way for nine months.

"I think that it is time for you to inseminate me, Dean," he suggests.

In response, I kiss him, but it's a little uncomfortable. Amanda doesn't look anything like Cas usually does, like Jimmy does, I guess. I feel almost like I'm cheating on my husband, because this doesn't feel like him.

But I ignore that, because all of this will be worth it for a baby.

It's still kind of weird to think about, a baby. Me and Cas with a baby. I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl, and who it'll look like. What are we going to name it? Anything but Gabriel.

First, though, Cas has to be pregnant.

So, we wait for two weeks and then Cas takes a pregnancy test. Negative. But two more weeks, and-

"Dean!" He's calling to me from the bathroom attached to our shared bedroom. I left my room when we started dating because this one is bigger, so it gives more room for each of us since we have to share.

"Yeah, Cas?" I pop my head in, already excited. He's standing at the sink, holding the dipstick in hand, looking amused. "Positive?"

"Positive," he agrees.

"C'mere." I enfold him into a hug. I never used to give hugs, but Cas is girly in that he likes them, so I've learned that hugs can be comforting, however chick-flick-y.

"We are going to have a baby, Dean," he informs me proudly.

"I know, Cas." I kiss his (though I still think of it as Amanda's) forehead. "Oh, God, we're gonna have a baby. We're really gonna have a baby."

Then the weight of it hits me.

I've stopped the apocalypse, I've defeated the devil, I've talked sense into God's evil sister. But raising a baby? I barely survived with Ben, and he was potty-trained.

"What are we going to name the baby? And what about where it's going to live?" I start to panic.

"What do you mean?" Cas asks. "They'll live here."

"But do we really want our kid to be a hunter?" I ask, concerned. "I mean, are we really gonna raise our kid the way I was raised, the way Sammy was raised?"

"I think it would be nice for our child to save people, though," he reminds me.

"Yeah, I guess." I take a breath. "Either way, we're having a baby!"

He kisses me.

 ** _\- What'd you think? Review and let me know 1. If baby Destiel should be a hunter, 2. What gender, and 3. What name you think it should have. I'd love it if it was a character on the show that had died, like Charlie, or Bobby, or something that would mean something to Destiel. Thanks, and can't wait to hear your ideas!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Trimesters

_**I'm sure you already know that this is Alethea with chapter 4! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows, and go ahead and keep 'em coming! Bear with me through this mammoth of a chapter! Enjoy!**_

Cas's pregnancy is pretty normal. We'd already figured out that the baby is due in early April, eight and a half months from now (Cas isn't an archangel, so even though the baby is going to be a Nephilim, it's full term), but now there are so many decisions to make!

We have to decide where to live, if we're going to raise the baby as a hunter, and a name.

The first one is easy, because I doubt that you can buy a house on credit card fraud. We're going to live in the Men of Letters bunker, which will be good if we need help from Sam, Mom, or Gabe.

The second one is a little harder. We fight over it a lot, but nothing ever gets resolved, so we put it aside, deciding to focus on names for now.

"So, our baby needs a name," I tell Cas one night as we take a break from reading up on vetalas. Sam and I used to have a system in which he did research and I seduced chicks into talking. When Cas started staying in the hotel rooms with us, becoming our partner instead of just the person we called for additional research or manpower. Cas ruined the system, insisting that I do research as well. "What are you thinking?"

"I would like to name the baby after one of my siblings," he states definitively. He leans back in his chair, hands drifting naturally to his stomach the way they've started doing. Cas begged to hunt until he physically can't, mostly so he won't be away from me, so I agreed to make him happy.

"What will that entail?" I question, unsure of how much I want my baby named after an angel.

"I like the names Arariel, Ezekiel, Hesediel, and Netzach," he tells me.

"Sure," I agree hastily, still not sold. I have some suggestions of my own. "What about John? Or Robert? Benjamin, Kevin, James, Henry?"

"For a girl, Dina, Hanna, or Ariel, maybe," he suggests.

"Those are better," I tell him, nodding. "I kinda like Joanna, Emily, Alyssa, Charlie, Sara, Rosie, or Cecelia."

"What about Mandi?" Cas interjects. "For Amanda, because she's helping us so much by allowing me to inhabit her body to carry our child."

"I'll think about it."

By the end of our conversation, we've decided on Ezekiel, John, and Henry for a boy, Joanna, Mandi, and Hanna for a girl. Cas tried to talk me into Ariel, after the angel of nature, but I will not name my child after the little mermaid.

With that decided, we're forced to go back to the hunting argument.

"Cas, I will NOT raise my baby the way I was raised!" I shout at him.

"But our baby could be a hero," Cas argues.

"Or it could kill people!" I take a breath, begging Cas to understand. "Cas, Baby, you have to realize just how many people I've had to kill. Not just monsters, either, but sometimes there are humans that I can't save! I don't want that kind of guilt for my baby."

"Think of all the people you've saved, think of that for our baby!" He protests.

"And what about the people who've died? What about Amy, or any of the other monsters, all the decent people, that I didn't need to kill and did?" I remind him. "What about Randy?"

"You had the Mark of Cain!" He counters. "You weren't in control of yourself!"

"But I've still done bad things when it was just me, Cas!" I sink into the bed, my head in my hands. "Do you think I don't wake up every day regretting it?"

"Dean, our baby could be great, our daughter could help people!"

"What?" I gasp.

"Our daughter could help people," he repeats.

"Our…daughter?"

"Yeah," he answers softly. "Our daughter is going to help people."

"How long have you known that we're having a girl?" I ask, putting my hand on his stomach lightly, the stomach that's holding my baby girl.

"I didn't realize I did," he answers, placing his hand over mine, leaning his head on my shoulder while sitting next to me on the bed. "It just…came out, but I can feel that it's true. We're having a little girl."

"We're having a little girl," I repeat. "A little girl. Our little girl."

Cas lets out a happy breath. "Our little girl. And I will train her to be a hunter if you won't."

"Cas, she's going to be safe. She's not going to be in danger like Sammy and I were," I tell him.

"So, if something attacks her, we're going to tell her that it's her imagination?"

"Nothing's going to attack her!" I nearly yell, already sure that I will protect my baby girl with my life.

"Dean, she's not any more likely to get attacked if she knows what she's up against," he reminds me. "Dean, she could be great."

"I know. And she will be." I hug him, giving up reluctantly. No relationship works if you can't compromise.

"As a hunter?"

"As a hunter," I agree.

And that's how baby Hanna/Joanna/Mandi became a hunter. But apparently, hunter babies need to eat a lot.

"Dean!"

Something shoves me again and I realize it's an elbow. Lately, six-month-pregnant Cas has been getting crazy pregnancy cravings, mostly in the middle of the night. I'm a good husband, and I try my hardest to cater to Cas's needs.

I roll over, still half asleep. "What do you need, Baby?" I do my best to blink the sleep out of my eyes, peering at Cas through the dark.

"I would like a burger," he informs me.

"Comin' right up," I swing my legs out of bed. "What'd you want on it, cheese, tomatoes, onions, barbecue sauce? I can fry up some bacon if you want. And I'm gonna put mine between two donuts, what'd you think?"

"I would like a veggie burger with lettuce and tomato," he tells me.

I search my husband's face for signs that he's joking. I find none, but Cas has a hell of a poker face. I decide it's safe to laugh.

"Yeah, sure," I agree. "Tell me what you really want, Baby."

"I am serious, Dean." He certainly looks it as he repeats his previous statement, "I would like a veggie burger with lettuce and-"

"No, I heard you the first time,"' I tell him as the color drains from my face. "Baby, do you feel ok?"

"I feel fine, Dean," he informs me, looking confused. "Just hungry."

"For a veggie burger?" I ask, still not believing my ears.

"Yes, Dean."

I take a deep breath.

"I think we need to get divorced."

It takes five couples counselling sessions to resolve that one.

But it does get resolved, and Cas's pregnancy progresses normally. We hunt, we feel Hanna/Joanna/Mandi kick, we watch Sam and Gabriel get married. Things are pretty good.

"Dean!" Cas stands with difficulty, his belly quite round as he struggles to get up from the chair he sank into. "I was just praying."

"To God?" I ask, confused. "He's not even on the planet."

"He was not on this planet until he was Chuck," Cas informs me. "Heaven is a realm that exists by itself, independent of Earth."

"Ok," I agree instantly, not quite sure what that means. "So, you _were_ praying to God?"

"No. I was praying to my brother Sandalphon," he replies, as though praying to a guy named Sandal is totally normal.

"Sorry, Sandal?" I snort, unable to contain my laughter.

"Sandalphon, yes," he says with his trademark Cas straight face. "I do not understand your amusement, Dean."

"His name is Sandal," I let out between guffaws. "God is a horrible parent! Who names their kid Sandal?"

"Sandals were not yet invented, Dean," he reminds me, wincing as a shape moves across his belly. "Sandalphon is the angel of unborn babies, and I pray to him for watch over our daughter."

"Good," I answer, sane again. Then the laughter sets back in. "Sandal!"

But may Sandal-whatever protect my baby girl.

She certainly causes a lot of trouble, though. I never anticipated how much strain it puts on a relationship to have a baby. That's demonstrated when Cas and I have our biggest argument yet.

"I can't be a father, Cas! I tortured people in hell, I broke the first seal, I-I…I've killed people, Cas. We don't want a baby to have my DNA."

"What about me, Dean?" Cas asks angrily. "I would like to have this baby."

"Well, if I can't have a baby, you certainly can't. You opened purgatory, resulting in me ending up there, which I never blamed you for, by the way, but you let the leviathans out, which led to Bobby dying, Cas!"

Cas takes a deep breath. "Then maybe it is not that you do not want a baby, it is that you do not want a baby with me."

I run my fingers through my hair.

"I will leave." Cas turns to go. "Goodbye, Dean."

"No, Cas, I didn't mean that," I say hastily, trying to 'calm down'. I pull Cas toward me. "No, Cas. I married you, and I chose to have a baby with you."

"But I opened purgatory. I let out the leviathans." Cas starts to cry (pregnancy hormones). "I got Bobby killed. Bobby was like your father."

"And now you're my baby's father." I hug Cas. "Baby, shh, don't cry. It's ok. I didn't mean it."

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"I know, Baby. It's ok." I lift Cas's chin so that he's looking at me. "Hey, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Baby."

"Dean, you are really…not mad?" he asks softly.

"I was, for a minute. But no, Baby. I love you, ok? More than I could ever possibly be angry at you." I kiss him again. "Cas, we've both done some bad things, but our baby? Our little girl is going to be as strong and good as she is smart and beautiful."

"She cannot be everything, Dean," Cas reminds me.

"Sure, she can. She's a Nephilim, isn't she, and besides that, she's a Winchester."

Cas lays his head on my shoulder.

"Dean, she's kicking," he informs me.

I put my hand on Cas's stomach. "She's pretty strong, isn't she?"

"She will a good hunter."

"Yeah, she will, Cas." I wrap my arms around him. "What should we train her in first, vamps, werewolves, demons, or ghosts?"

"What about angels?" Cas suggests.

"She'll learn that by immersion, she'll be living with one."

All in all, Cas being pregnant wasn't terrible.

- _ **Alright, what'd you think of Destiel's pregnancy? Remember, my prompt is still up and I'm waiting for baby names. I have the next few chapters all written, but I really want to hear from you guys, so I'm not posting until at least one more person responds to the prompt so Baby Destiel has a name.**_

 _ **Answer my prompt!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Sonofabitch, I Have A Baby

_**It's Alethea, and wow, chapter 5! I said I wouldn't post until I got another baby name suggestion, but ya'll are in luck cause Rachel won't stop berating me with her idea for Angela. Unfortunately for Rach, I didn't go with that one, but I decided to post anyway, so enjoy and remember to favorite, follow, review!**_

But then things were not ok at all.

"CAS!" I run to him as he clutches his stomach in pain. "Are you ok, Baby? It's ok. What's wrong?"

"Dean, I believe I am…" he blinks, confused, but seeming ok. "I believe I had a contraction."

"That means the baby's coming. Ok." I take a deep breath, as my mother instructed so many times. "Ok. So, we'll forget about the vamps, and let's get you to a hospital.

When Garth told us that a werewolf from another pack went rogue and asked us to track him down, we took the case 'cause Cas isn't due for another two weeks. But maybe it wasn't two weeks.

Cas hasn't gone to a doctor, cause they'd figure out that he's not human, which would suck, so all of our estimates about the baby's health are based on Cas's angel sense, or some shit. What if something is wrong with the baby? Why is it coming early?

"It's early," I say, stating the obvious as I help Cas to the car.

"Maybe it wasn't conceived when we thought it was," he offers.

"Either way, there's a baby on the way in an hour!" I shout, even though I know that babies take upwards of twelve hours to come out. When did I learn so much about babies? "I'll do that thing that Sam does, um-"

"Google?"

"Yeah, I'll Google the nearest hospital, and I'll get you there, ok? Sonofabitch, I'm having a baby!" I put both hands on the wheel and stare ahead at the road. Cas is situated in the passenger seat, his new spot in the car (he booted Sam out). "You ready, Baby?"

"I don't know, Dean," he says softly, the first time I've ever seen Cas even remotely scared. Throughout fights, hunts, the apocalypse, it's always been kind of hard to tell what he was feeling, or if he even had feelings, but now I can clearly see it written on his face; Cas is scared.

"Hey-" I reach for his hand as I so often do. "Castiel Winchester, you can do this. WE can do this, ok? The birth, and everything after. We're gonna have a baby!"

I drive even faster than I usually do, especially after finding out that Greenspring Memorial Hospital is nearly twenty minutes away.

"Oh!" Cas gasps.

"What is it?" I ask, taking my eyes off the road to look at him, concerned. My knuckles are pure white on the steering wheel. At least the car will still be the same through it all. Cas wasn't sure if we could fit a carseat in the backseat of Baby, but I told him no way was I getting rid of the Impala, especially since it's been in my family for so many years, so Baby stays, and it'll have both Baby (Cas) in it, as well as our actual baby.

"I had another one," he tells me, and I press my foot to the petal.

When I get to the hospital, I rush inside, pulling Cas behind me by the arm.

"My," I stop for a second, realizing that even though I think of Cas as my husband (and he will be once again when he's back in Jimmy's vessel, which is being perfectly preserved by a spell that Rowena so helpfully supplied us with.), he's in a girl's body (heehee) and they'll think it's weird if I don't refer to him as my wife. "Wife is in labor! Help!"

A doctor rushes to Cas's aid as another contraction hits. We're ushered into a room in the maternity ward, where I'm asked to wait in the hallway for a few minutes. I'm surrounded by other dads, most on their phones, a few pacing nervously.

I approach one hesitantly, a guy in maybe his early thirties. "How long have you been out here?"

"Half hour, maybe. My girlfriend's been in there for maybe six, though. I couldn't stand it anymore, and the doctors said it was gonna be a while." He sticks his thumbs in his pockets. "I just hope Angela doesn't collapse from exhaustion before then. I'm Colton, by the way."

"Dean." I shake his hand firmly. "We just got here, Cas and me. God, this is nerve-racking."

"Yeah," he agrees, and then we go back to our own little worlds, both still waiting for our babies.

A nurse pops her head through the swinging doors. "You can come in now, Mr. Winchester."

I rush back in to Cas's side. He's lying in the bed, knees up, looking even more scared than he was in the car. "Hey, Baby, it's ok." I squeeze his hand. "I'm here, all right, and I'm not leaving."

And I don't leave, not through the next hour, not through the seven hours after that. Luckily, that's all it takes, because at least that's one good thing about Nephilim babies; they take less time to come out.

"Alright, Mrs. Winchester, one last push," the nurse instructs. "There you go, alright, last one, I promise."

"DEAN!" Cas nearly breaks my fingers before the baby comes out, letting out a little squall as she slips into the nurse's arms.

A few seconds later, after the baby is clean, the nurse lays the baby on Cas's chest as everyone else files out.

"Sonofabitch," I gasp, observing the small baby that looks like me.

It's funny how she looks equally like Cas, Amanda, and me. Her skin is the almost the same color as Amanda's, her eyes are the same blue as Cas's normally are, and her hair looks like mine. This is my baby.

I crawl into bed beside Cas, marveling at the baby in his arms. I stroke the wavy hair off of her little forehead and feel tears welling up in my eyes.

I can't stop staring at my baby girl. She's too far away when she's in the crib behind the glass of the nursery. That's where I run into Colton again.

"Which one's yours?" he asks me, coming up from behind, cradling a blue blanket delicately.

"That one." I point to my baby, who's sleeping happily. I'm watching over her while Cas rests, but she's so delicate I'm almost scared to hold her. "What's your son's name?"

"Dylan," he tells me, holding out the red, wrinkly little thing. It kinda looks like a lord-of-the-rings reject, but I decide that I'm too happy to be a dick and say that. "What about yours?"

"She doesn't have a name yet. We'll see."

I observe my baby girl one more time and decide that she's perfect.

- _ **What'd you think? Let me know what you think! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Actual Heaven

_**Here's chapter 6! Let me know what you think and enjoy!**_

"She is beautiful, Dean," Cas tells me softly, and I wrap my arms around his waist. He's back in Jimmy's vessel, and we've brought Hanna/Joanna/Dina home to the Bunker. "We must name her soon."

"Yeah. What's the deal with the whole naming thing?" Angel customs are weird, and they still kinda confuse me.

"Nephilim children must be christened in heaven," he reminds me. "Angels are christened as the servants of God when they are created. Their children must be given the same honor."

"What if Baby doesn't want to be a servant of God?" I ask, kissing his neck gently.

"Then she will be whatever she wants to be, but she must be christened in heaven first." He leans against me, receiving my kisses. "Angel christening started christening in other religions.… Dean, we are talking about something…"

"I know." I spin him around and press my lips to his. "But that can wait until tomorrow."

"Ok." He kisses me back.

When we fall asleep, after six check-ups on the baby, who will apparently (mercifully) sleep more than human babies normally do, we're interrupted by said baby, screaming for us to attend to her. I get up and bring her to bed, picking up a bottle from the minifridge we've put in the corner.

"Hi, Sweetheart." I glance toward Cas, but he's sleeping, legitimately sleeping, which is a new development since he got pregnant. Carrying a baby, especially our chubby little girl, must be exhausting. "Daddy's here, don't worry."

She blinks at me before giving me a wonderfully wide, toothless little smile.

"Hey! You're just the cutest, aren't you?" I coo to her. "Come on, Daddy'll feed you."

I carry her to the kitchen, not even wondering when I got this level of gentleness. I warm up the bottle, testing it on my wrist, and then I pop it in her mouth. Hanna/Joanna/Dina (God, this baby needs a name) drinks quickly, falling back to sleep.

"Can I hold her?" Mom asks. I've noticed that she barely ever sleeps, that she's always walking around, getting snacks, that the sounds of Netflix come from her room all night. I wonder if it's to do with being essentially undead. She looks younger holding her first grandchild, probably her only grandchild.

Cas and I can't expect someone else to give up her life for nine months just so we can have another baby, so Hanna/Joanna/Dina is gonna be the only one for us, which means that all my wisdom of the world must be imparted unto her. I gotta make sure she knows how to hunt, how to find the best burgers, and how to drink an ass load of alcohol with a minimal hangover.

Right now, though, she's sleeping happily in her grandmother's arms.

"Are you worried about going to heaven tomorrow?" I ask, observing my baby, who I can't seem to stop watching, stop trying to protect.

"A little." She rocks Hanna/Joanna/Dina gently. "What if I go through those gates and they don't let me leave?"

I don't know what to say to that, so I'm just silent.

"Where are the gates?" Mom asks the next day.

"There." I point to the sandbox. "We say magic words, or some shit."

"Oh." She looks confused. "I was picturing big, marble gates."

"Yeah, and when I pictured angels, they had fluffy white wings," Sam reminds her. He's holding Gabe's hand, because you need physical contact with an angel to pass through the gates of heaven, so Gabe is taking Sam and Mom, and Cas is overseeing my and soon-to-be-named-baby's passage. "Are we ready to go?"

Mom takes Gabe's hand and all three of them disappear in a glow of white light. I take Cas's hand and we step into the sand.

When we get to heaven, we're in a grand ballroom, surrounded by angels. Joshua is at the front of the room, standing next to an alter adorned with a small pillow.

It looks sort of like a Christian christening (Cas told me this is how that started), just minus the water.

I carry Hanna/Joanna/Dina to the alter and lay her down on the pillow. Cas and I stand on either side of her and watch as Joshua touches his hand to her forehead. Her eyes glow, and Joshua announces, "Baby Joanna Calypso Winchester, born to the angel Castiel and the hunter Dean."

He gives her back to me, and I assume that we're going to leave now that Joanna has a name, but Cas takes my hand.

"I have a surprise for you." He leads me out of the ballroom and we go through a wooden door.

And there it is, with the parking lot that I first pulled into in that stupid minivan. It's the roadhouse, and why am I not surprised that this is Jo and Ellen's heaven? This must be where all the hunters come, to swap stories and have a beer.

When I walk in, holding Joanna as well as Cas's hand, Sam and Gabe and Mom following, the first thing I see is Ellen behind the bar, setting another shot of whiskey down in front of my father.

"Dad?" I ask at the same time Mom says, "John?"

"Mary?" He stands, setting the cup in his hand down on the counter. He walks toward us slowly. "Mary?"

Mom kisses him, hugging him to her.

"What are you doing here?" he asks her, and even though he's completely ignoring the rest of us, it's so nice to see my parents together, the way they should have been.

Ellen and Jo come over, though, accompanied by a man I can only assume is Jo's father, Bill.

"Sam and Dean Winchester!" Ellen pronounces. "You guys look good. C'mere."

She pulls each of us in for a hug, and Jo hugs me.

"Look at this little baby! Who's the lucky girl?" she looks slightly disappointed, probably 'cause it was always painfully obvious that she had a crush on me.

"This is my husband, Cas." I pull him toward me. "And this little one is Joanna Calypso."

"Joanna?" she asks, and I nod. A smile spreads across both her and Ellen's faces at the fact that baby Winchester is named after her. Then she shoves my shoulder. "I never thought you'd marry a guy."

"Well, he's not really a guy," I explain (though there'd be no reason I wouldn't love Cas even if he was a real guy), "He's an angel."

Ellen raises her eyebrows. "Angels? I got demons and werewolves and vamps to worry about, and now there're angels?"

Everyone laughs except my parents, who are still holding hands and presumably discussing their time apart. They should have been this way all my life, so it's nice that I can see it even for ten minutes. I silently promise Joanna that I'll be here for her forever, that me and Cas are never gonna leave her, no matter what.

 _ **What'd ya think? Let me know what you thought of Joanna's name! Review, review, review, review! (I'll say it some more: Review, review, review, review...) :)**_


	7. Chapter 7: A Normal Day At The Bunker

_**Hey, guys! I've been waiting to post this chapter cause it might be the last one for a while (the next one doesn't make a whole lot of sense, so I have to reconfigure the whole plotline and therefore story), but I think this one's pretty good, and hope you enjoy! don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**_

"DADDY!" Joanna calls, peering behind the couch during our game of hide and seek. "Daddy, I can't find you. Sonofabitch!"

I come out from behind the window curtain. "What did you just say, young lady?"

"Sonofabitch!" she repeats, giggling.

"That's not for you to say, Joanna Calypso," I admonish, scooping up my four-year-old.

"But you say it," she reminds me, twisting her fingers around a lock of my hair. She does it a lot, for comfort, I guess.

"Daddy says a lot of things that are not for you to say," I remind her. "Just like Daddies hunt demons and you don't."

"But I will when I get older?" she asks, even though she knows that when she turns thirteen, Cas and I will start training her, teaching her to be a hunter.

"Yep." I tug on one of her braids. "Come on, I have to cook tonight."

I carry her into the kitchen, where she sits in her chair while I put together burritos. I stifle a yawn as I open a can of diced tomatoes (no vegetables should be eaten unless they come from a can).

"What's the matter, Daddy?" Joanna asks as I hand her a bowl of goldfish crackers. She's really empathetic for her age, and everyone who doesn't know that she's a Nephilim assumes that it's cause she lives with a lot of adults, who tend to be more mature than kids or something. I don't know, maybe that is what it is, but maybe it's the angel DNA.

"I'm just tired," I tell her, turning back toward the counter.

"Why?" She's in a phase now (Dear God, let it be a phase) where everything is why.

"Cause I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." I get out plates and start setting them on the table behind her.

"Why?"

I resist the urge to say 'Because Dad has inhuman sexual endurance', since that's usually the reason, but I was actually doing research for a hunt. Also, I've had to learn to censor myself because she's four. "Because I couldn't sleep."

"Sometimes I can't sleep," she informs me, "And then I just curl up with Mr. Bobby."

I grin at what she insisted on naming her stuffed bunny. "Or one of your daddies comes to read you a story, right?"

"Or Grandma. Or Uncle Sammy, or Uncle Gabriel, or Uncle Crowley," she agrees.

"Yup." I smile at her as I set the little bowls of taco toppings on the table in between the plates.

Before Joanna was born, before she was conceived even, when Cas and I just really wanted a baby but hadn't made it happen yet, I was worried I'd feel trapped, the way I did in those hotel rooms with Sammy all those years. But, no, contrary to that, I chose this, and I love this.

Cas and I take turns going out and hunting, the other one staying home with our beloved daughter. She's the only kid we're ever gonna get, and we love her and pamper her so much. Possibly too much.

I love my days out hunting, when I'm working a case, saving people, but it breaks my heart calling Cas and Joanna from a hotel, hearing their voices on the other end of the phone and knowing that they're way too far away.

Cas and I agreed to keep Joanna protected, so she knows about everything, or at least she'll learn as she gets older, but we don't want her hunting until she can take care of herself, until she's old enough that we trust her with a gun or knife.

I also like my days at home, when I stay at the Bunker with Joanna, and play with her, and read to her, and make dinner. The days when I tuck Joanna into bed with Mr. Bobby and a story about humans rescued by angels or hunters. The days when Cas gets home late, sweaty, sometimes covered in blood, and we shower together.

Tonight, Cas and the others are getting in from a hunt with a bunch of ghosts terrorizing the descendants of an entire high school class from fifty years ago. They've been gone for nearly a week, and it's just been me and Joanna (and occasionally Uncle Crowley, who visits more frequently than I'd like).

"Hey, Dean," Mom greets me, coming in and getting a cup from the cabinet. She fills it with water from the fridge, then drains it. Then she turns around and gives Joanna (who's screaming, "Hi, Grandma!") a one-armed hug. "Hi, Anna."

"Dinner smells good, Dean," Sam compliments me, sitting down next to Joanna, despite still being covered in what's probably ectoplasm or something.

Then here comes Cas, looking tired, but lighting up as soon as he sees me. "Hello, Dean. Hi, Joanna." He kisses me before sitting down as I take the taco shells out of the oven.

That night, we tuck Joanna in together after her bath, each kissing her forehead before I tell her 'Angels are watching over you' and turning on her nightlight. Cas flips the light off and closes the door behind me.

Then we go to our room, where Cas slips off his trench coat as I massage his shoulders.

"So, what ended up happening?" I question, sitting on the king-sized bed. "Was it actually the teacher?"

"No. It was the principal, but we burned his bones and the townspeople are safe," he assures me. He leans in for a kiss, but pulls away after a few seconds, eliciting a groan from me.

I do everything quickly, be it eating pie or having sex. Cas, on the other hand, insists on going slow, making things last.

"Patience, Dean," he replies, giving me a sly smile.

"Daddy, I can't sleep," Joanna says, turning the doorknob and pushing the door in.

I sigh before reaching out my arms for her. "Come sleep in Daddies' bed."

She crawls up onto the mattress, Mr. Bobby in her arms. She rubs her eyes as I hear Cas turn on the shower.

"Do you want Daddy to tell you a story?" I ask, tucking the blanket up around her chin as her dark curls splay on the pillow.

"Tell her how we met, Dean," Cas calls from the bathroom.

"Ok." I lay down next to Joanna, who watches me curiously. "You know this story, Jo. How does it start?"

"Jake hurt Uncle Sammy, so you made a deal to save his life, right?" she suggests.

"That's right, Joanna," I agree. "And then mean demons took me to Hell, which is not a nice place."

"What does it look like?" she inquires.

"Hell? A lot of fire, and rows and rows of cages," I inform her, sparing my young daughter a description of the screams of other prisoners, the ash covering everything, the overall terror of the place.

She shudders. "I don't want to go there, Daddy."

"You never will, Joanna," I promise. "But, anyways, I was in Hell, and I was so sad, and one day Dad came and pulled me out. That's where I got this scar, remember?"

I pull down the collar of my t-shirt, revealing the handprint that lingers on my skin.

"And Uncle Sammy and Bobby and I tried to figure out who pulled me out, and we summoned Dad." I smile at the memory. "And when he walked into the room all the lights exploded."

"Did it look cool?"

"It looked really cool."

"Can I do that?"

I laugh. "I don't think so. Go to sleep, Joanna. I love you."

 _ **-What'd you think? I love fluffy family bonding, especially if it's Destiel! Review, review, review! Not asking for you to stand on your head or something, just a smiley face. just leave a stupid, little, insignificant smiley face that will mean the fucking world to me. :) Please? (insert Sam Winchester season one puppy dog eyes)**_


	8. Allie Makes Up Her Own Rules About Shit

**_Hey, it's Alethea!_**

 ** _To rebowyer2000,_** _thank you so much for the smiley face! Here's some Crowley, just for you._

 ** _I wasn't gonna publish this one, but then I got a bunch of views in just a few hours and I was inspired to try again. I rewrote this chapter like three times cause the soul stuff didn't make sense at first, and then it was just even more confusing, and then it was confusing and stupid, and then it was confusing and stupid and borderline creepy. Tell me what you think of it now._**

"DAAAAADDDDYYYYYYYYYYY!" I hear the telltale thump of Joanna having launched herself at any object in the near vicinity, followed by the groan that means the object was Cas.

"Inside voice, Joanna," Cas admonishes gently, and I smile. Cas is so good with her, calm and gentle even when I completely lose my shit and want to freak out (Explosive diapers. Need I say more?), and it's good because Joanna Calypso Winchester is a handful. She's got an abundance of energy, is always on the move, and barely ever shuts up. But she's also funny and sweet, and we love her so much.

"Hey, Sweetheart," I reply, chuckling. I'm sitting on my bed in the motel room, knee deep in a hunt for a nest of vampires. "How are you? What'd you do today?"

"Daddy took me to the park, and then we went back home and we ate pie-" she babbles.

I interrupt with a betrayed, "You ate pie without me?"

Joanna laughs before saying, "SO-rry. But then Daddy said I had to eat real dinner, and I told him that you _never_ make me eat real dinner, but I had to eat it anyways." She stops for a breath before asking, "What did you today?"

"I chopped the head off a vampire," I inform her. I glance at my watch, which reads fifteen past eight. "Isn't it past your bedtime, young lady? How bout you let Uncle Sammy put you to bed, and I'll talk to Daddy."

"Ok."

"'Night Joanna." I hear her leave the room and then the phone clicks off speakerphone. "Heyyyyy, Baby. How've you been?"

He takes a deep breath. "Crowley would like to talk to us. He did not tell me what about."

I sigh. "Fine. You'd think he'd be too busy running hell to berate us with his unhelpful parenting suggestions so often."

When I get home from the hunt, I kiss Cas and hug Joanna. Not two minutes later, Crowley is there, _poof_ ing himself into the main room of the Bunker.

"JE-sus, Crowley, a little warning next time?" I bark angrily, jumping.

"Hello, Not Moose. Didn't your little angel tell you I was coming?" he replies, sounding bored. "But I'm not here for idle chitchat. I was strolling around hell the other day, observing the torture and such, when I encountered several souls."

"Big deal. There're always souls in hell," I say, not even trying to cover Joanna's ears to prevent her from hearing the word 'torture'. She's grown up in the hunting life, the way I didn't want her to, but Cas and I have learned the hard way that you can't protect your kids as completely as you'd like to.

"Not like these. Mommy slept with someone else, Daddy bashed her head in." He still sounds bored, monotone as he picks at the dirt under his fingernails. "But that's not the interesting part. See, Mommy was pregnant when she died, and the baby's soul went down with her."

"I can remove it and guide it to heaven," Cas promises.

"You really think I'm that nice?" Crowley meets his eyes and I'm reminded that he's still the king of hell, still a demon, even though he helped us so many years ago. "I'm not telling you this for the good of other people, or humanity or whatever, I'm telling you because for some unexplained reason I care the slightest bit about you, and I appreciate you being happy. Though it is equally amusing for you to be dead."

"So, what do you want us to do?" I ask, rocking Joanna back and forth gently.

"I'm giving you a soul!" he snaps. "You couldn't ask for a better gift. They're incredibly versatile; you can torture them, I even used one to power my smoothie machine once. Yes, Moose, stop making that face, I drink smoothies. It's good for my complexion. I get quite irritable when my vessel gets acne. That's a terrible human condition, acne."

"Crowley, are you really _babbling_?" Sam inquires, seeming amused.

"Shut up, Moose!" Crowley glares at him and Sam disappears from the doorway. "I'm offering you a soul! Now, I'm assuming you're not going to go the 'powering smoothie machine' route, but you could hypothetically put it into a living uterus to be born. Like how you put Castiel in a female for Joanna's birth."

"What does that mean, Daddy?" Joanna asks me.

"Nothing, sweetheart. I'll tell you when you're older," I tell her quickly. Then I turn back to Crowley, "What do you mean you want to give us the soul? Can you even do that?"

"How else do you want me to explain it?" He rolls his eyes. "Do you want the soul of not? I just thought you'd want to further your line of flannel-wearing, self-righteous, demon-killing morons. And that it'd be nice for Joanna to have a little brother."

'Little brother' are the magic words. I love Sammy, and it'll be great for Joanna to have a brother. Someone for her to hang out with, share things with, but she won't have to raise him like I did. Or maybe it'll be a girl and I'll have two adorable little daughters.

"Think about it. Goodbye, Squirrel." He starts to snap his fingers, but I start to speak.

"Wait!" I hoist Joanna back up on my hip. "We want another baby."

"Yes, Squirrel, I gathered that. I'll have one of my demons deliver the soul tomorrow. Try not to kill the delivery demon." He rubs his fingers together, and disappears after saying, "You just have to find a uterus to put the soul into."

And we're back in the same place we were five years ago.

"If you just need to put the soul in someone's uterus, I'm volunteering," Mom says, coming into the room. Last time, for Joanna, there would've been sex, and our family is messed up, but not THAT messed up.

(Author's note: Wincest, and Wincestiel, and any other in-family ships should NOT be ships. That's gross, and sick, and just please, please stop. Back to the story…)

"Are you sure, Mary?" Cas asks uncertainly. He's said barely anything this whole conversation.

"Yeah. I mean, my uterus is only thirty-eight years old and it's worked before, right?" She turns to Cas. "Can I still do it since I, you know, died?"

"I'm not sure. I'll consult my brethren," he promises. After Mom leaves and it's just us and Joanna, he smiles and says, "We're going to have another baby, Dean."

"Yeah." I hug him, kissing his forehead as Joanna shrieks. "Joanna, are you ready to be a big sister?"

"I'm gonna be a good big sister!"

"Yes, you are, Joanna," Cas replies happily.

 _ **-Isn't it fun to make up bullshit rules about things you don't fully understand? Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Don't forget about the smiley faces.**_


	9. Chapter 9: A Vampire In The Bunker!

_**Hey, guys, it's Alethea. Usually, I post a new chapter when I get a certain number of views (not gonna tell you what the magic number is), but this time, I got so many views at once that I couldn't publish when I hit my number of views because I literally didn't have another chapter! But here you go!**_

 _ **Oh, and, before I forget, if you're a CW fan and you happen to watch The 100 (or if you don't. I don't care), go check out my new story I Ship Linctavia TooGoddamn Much, which is all about Linctavia, who I ship too goddamn much. Please, please, please check it out and leave me reviews telling me what you think.**_

 _ **Also, don't forget to favorite, follow, and review on this one! Enjoy!**_

"I forgot how much this sucks," Mom complains, shoveling cheerios into her mouth at a speed I thought only I could achieve.

"Sorry," I apologize hastily, bouncing Joanna on my knee as we watch some Disney crap that's on Netflix.

"No, it's ok," she assures me. "I want another grandchild, it's just that being pregnant sucks."

I nod sympathetically, unsure of what to respond to that as I've never been nor will ever be pregnant.

"When's the baby gonna come out?" Joanna asks.

"In about three months," I tell her. "You're gonna be the best big sister, aren't you?"

"Mhm." She beams. "I'm gonna take the baby to the park, and I'm gonna teach him how to properly behead a vampire, and I'm gonna read him stories."

"Yes, you are." I give her a one-armed hug. "Was I a good big brother to Uncle Sammy?"

She considers it for a second before saying thoughtfully, "Maybe…Probably."

I laugh. "Should we ask Uncle Sammy? Hey, Sam! Was I a good brother?"

"Well, you pushed me into the side of a bridge once, but then you sold your soul for me, so I think it all evens out," he informs us, coming into the room and sitting down next to me. Joanna instantly crawls onto his lap. "Yeah, you were a pretty good brother. Why?"

"Cause I'm gonna be a big sister!" Joanna squeals. She leaps off of the couch, leaving all of us sluggish grownups still sitting, and prances around for a few seconds, skipping and twirling excitedly. "I'm gonna be a sis-ter. I'm gonna be a sis-ter! I'm gonna be a sis-ter!"

Later that night, after I've put Joanna to bed (Cas is on a hunt on his own), I go back to the living room of sorts, where Mom is watching TV on her laptop, which she's finally learned how to use.

"Netflix is awesome, isn't it?" I comment, sinking into the couch.

"Yeah," she agrees absentmindedly. "Dean…did you really sell your soul for Sammy?"

I pause for a second, cause Sam and I were in an undiscussed agreement to protect her from everything we've been through, all the times we've been to hell, and purgatory, and that time I accidentally killed Death. "Yeah. I did."

She swallows, her face sinking a little. It's a look I don't like seeing on my mother, concerned, guilty. "Oh. Why did you have to?"

"I don't know if you want to know," I say quietly.

"I want to know, Dean. Children aren't supposed to protect their parents, the parents are supposed to protect the children, and I couldn't do that. I want to know what happened all those years I wasn't there. C'mon, I've been back for eight years, and I still have no idea what happened."

"Go read Supernatural by Carver Edlund," I mutter under my breath, initially meaning it as a genuine suggestion, but then remembering how Chuck gave a detailed recount of every one of my sexual escapades, something I don't want my mother to read about. "We'll tell you one day."

"Dean, you and Sam and Cas and Gabriel have been telling me that for eight years," she reminds me sourly.

After that, we just sit in silence for several seconds, her not relinquishing her need for knowledge, me not giving up on wanting what's best for the people I love, even when that means not telling them the truth.

"Please, Dean," she pleads, but still, I don't budge. "Ok, you've given me no choice. You may be immortal, and your brother may be in his forties, but I can still play _the mom card_."

I grin because for thirty-three years, she couldn't play the mom card. Not when I was six years old, begging for candy I wasn't allowed to have, not when I was sixteen, asking for a later curfew so that I could have sex with whatever girl was prettiest in the town we were in. No one ever played the mom card with me. No one ever played the dad card with me. No parents played any cards except as gambling to get money for food.

I can't resist the mom card.

"Alright." I take a deep breath, preparing to tell the truth for one of the only times in my life. "He died. A guy named Jake who was working with Azazel cut his spine. And…I couldn't deal with it. So I made a demon deal, and I saved my little brother."

"How could you think that I wouldn't understand that?" she asks softly. "You sold your soul for someone you loved, and sold a soul for his father. _A_ soul, mind you, not my soul. I sold my baby's soul, essentially, my sweet little Sammy. And I'm the one who set the chain of events in motion that led to my children selling their souls, to my children dying, and going to hell. And there's nothing you can do to protect me from that."

"I'm sorry."

"Let's not talk about it anymore." She wipes tears from her face before saying, "I miss hunting. I can't wait to get back to it."

And that's why I let a vampire into the Bunker.

Joanna makes a noise like she's cocking a shotgun followed by a, "Pow! Now you're dead!"

"That's not how you kill a vampire," I admonish gently. "You have to behead it, remember? But we're just pretending because we're not going to behead Uncle Sammy."

She shrieks, charging into the living room following her uncle. This was Joanna's idea, because when you can't have something for real, you pretend, so Sammy has face paint and fake Halloween-vampire teeth so that we can hunt as a family again.

Joanna is armed with a blue Nerf gun and her badass attitude, and I have a plastic gun too because Cas and I have instilled in Joanna that we don't play with guns, that they're not toys. I'm in no way over-protective, but if I play pretend with my real gun, even without the bullets, then maybe one day when Joanna wants to play on her own, she'll think it's ok to play with my gun too and it'll have actual bullets in it. I wouldn't want my baby girl to get hurt, especially if I can prevent it.

"What's this about?" Mom asks, laughing as Sam hisses menacingly.

"We're hunting," I inform her. "You'll have to fight Joanna for the kill."

She laughs again as my darling daughter shoots another rubber-tipped Styrofoam bullet at my brother. I have never been more proud to see a violent small child. Ok, maybe that seems like a strange thing for a parent to say, but it's not because she has the fire to kill someone. It's because it means she'll survive in this harsh, violent world.

Mom is still laughing, on her feet now as Sam pretends to be cured of vampirism (Joanna is merciful and gave him the special potion of whatever it is).

When Cas was pregnant with Joanna, I worried constantly about what it would be like after she was born, if I'd do something stupid and mess her up. But I didn't, and she's everything I could possibly wish for her to be, smart, and brave, and beautiful, and I have full confidence that her little brother is gonna be just as awesome as she is.

 _ **-Alright, I'm just gonna name the baby on my own, cause ya'll aren't gonna give me suggestions, are you? You really, really, really should, though... If I get suggestions, i'll be happy to take them!**_


	10. Chapter 10: See Chapter For Name

**_Chapter 10! I honestly didn't think I'd make it this far. Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews (especially to Rachel, who posted a review after every chapter), and the follows, and the favorites, the hundreds of views!_**

 ** _Please don't forget to keep reading, and to keep favoriting, and keep making my day with your reviews!_**

 ** _Now, without further ado, the chapter that the website wouldn't let me call_** **Don't Worry, Dr. Caplan McDougall, She's A Certified Beheading Instructor.** ** _How is that too many letters?_**

"When's the baby gonna come out?" Joanna whines, just like she does about fifty times a day now. "Now?"

"No," I tell her, not looking up from my phone, where I'm texting her father that I 'don't fucking care if the ghoul has killed five people, or five hundred people, he will bring his feathery ass back to Kansas because our daughter is making my ears bleed with her incessant inquiries of when the baby will be born'.

"Now?" She asks again, bouncing on her knees. I almost expect her to rise from the couch, but she hasn't grown wings yet, so she can't.

"No, Joanna," I reply, texting all caps now.

"Now?"

"JOANNA WINCHESTER-!" I start, but she darts out of the room before I can continue.

I hear my mother scream in the next room, and I leap to my feet.

"Joanna, what did I tell you about being careful around Grandma?!" I start, sure that my always-active daughter is causing yet another problem. I love Joanna, but she's certainly a handful. Can Cas and I really handle another baby, especially if he takes up as much of our energy as Joanna does, not just now, but when she was a newborn baby?

"No, it's ok," Mom says, leaning forward in her armchair. "It wasn't Joanna, it was a contraction."

"Contraction, contraction," I repeat, taking a deep breath. "I'm familiar with those. Cas had those. That means the baby's coming. Ok."

"No, since it's so early, it could just be Braxton Hicks." She pokes at her stomach as if trying to find out the baby's opinion on the matter. "Oh! No, that was my mucus plug, ok, that means it's really coming. Whew."

"It's really coming." Will this ever be not-stressful? It's so nerve-racking to know that your baby is falling out of someone else's body and there's not a whole lot you can personally do.

"Yeah." She grimaces a little, but puts one hand on her very-round stomach delicately. "I'm certainly ready for this baby to be out of me."

"I'm sorry," I apologize again, because what are you supposed to say to someone who's complaining about the fact that they're uncomfortable because they're carrying your child even when they had absolutely no obligation to? "Should we go to the hospital yet?"

Last time, Cas and I got to the hospital before the contractions were close enough together and they wouldn't give us a room. We stayed in the waiting room since we were out of state, but this time, they might not let us do that.

"Maybe we'll wait an hour or two. Joanna, how bout you help Grandma pack her bag," she suggests, rising.

"No, it's ok, Mom, I'll pack your bag. Joanna, stay here with Grandma, keep her company, ok," I command, putting a hand on her shoulder to guide her back into the chair. "Just think about good things. When Sammy and I were little, and when you got a grandchild, and when you met dad…"

"Yeah. Just go, Dean, I'm ok." She pulls Joanna toward her before saying, "Joanna and I will be ok here. Right, Anna?"

I leave and go to Mom's bedroom where I pack a bag with some magazines, a pillow, a change of clothes, and some of her favorite candy, Hot Tamales (which I know she keeps in her desk drawer to snack on constantly).

I call Cas frantically and leave a message. "Hey, Baby. I know the baby's not due for another three weeks, but Mom had a contraction, and something called her 'mucus plug' came out, and the baby's coming. Just come home as quickly as possible, or we might be at the hospital, so we'll be at Sinai, so find us. I love you so much. We're going to have another baby. Joanna's gonna have a little brother! I love you."

I go back to Mom and Joanna and I sit with her, watching Curious George as the contractions get increasingly closer and closer together.

"Ok, I think it's time," I say finally as Mom gasps through another contraction. "Really, Mom, they're six minutes apart now, we should really go."

"Cas isn't here. Doesn't Cas want to be there? How far away is he?" Mom stutters nervously.

"Are you ok?" I question.

"Yeah. I mean, I've done this before, twice, and whew. I'm going to have another grandchild, and you're going to have another baby. And that makes the increasingly more excruciating pain this baby is going to put me in worth it."

"He's still an hour and a half away. Why did he go three and a half hours away when the baby could come any minute?" I groan.

"In his defense," she argues, standing up and starting to the garage of the Bunker, "The baby wasn't due yet. But it's coming now."

"Daddy," Joanna says tugging on my sleeve.

"Hold on, Joanna. You're having a baby brother," I tell her distractedly, picking her up and balancing her on my hip.

"But I had an ax-ident, Daddy," she complains.

"Joanna Winchester!" I groan, putting her down so as not to be pee-stained when I welcome my second child into the world. "When we get to the hospital, I'll find you a change of clothes. Or I'll have Daddy come back here and get you something. Whatever. We have to go, Joanna, alright."

"No, it's ok, Dean. I can wait five more minutes," Mom groans. "I can get myself to the car. Be a good parent, and don't let your child sit in their own pee for several hours."

"Ok." I take Joanna back to her room and change her quickly, and when I finally run her to the car. I buckle her into her carseat. Then I get into the driver's seat and drive to the Mt. Sinai Medical Center.

It's not long before Cas gets there, but it feels like forever as I try to keep Joanna happy, or at least occupied, while I also listen to my mother birth my baby (God, that sounds so wrong). Then Cas takes over Joanna duty and I just hold my mother's hand as she gives birth.

"Alright! Who's ready for this baby to be out?" A new doctor asks, coming in with a clipboard and a stethoscope around his neck.

"I AM!" Mom screams, nearly breaking my fingers.

"What about you, Daddy? Ready for your wife to have her baby?" He asks, still so fucking cheerfully.

"She's not my wife," I say, glancing out into the hall before Dr. Caplan-McDougall closes the door. Cas is pacing with Joanna, who's greeting everyone with a 'Hello. I'm Joanna, and I'm gonna be a big sister!'.

"But you have the same last name."

"Yeah, she's my mother," I clarify, just to see the look on his face. Sorry.

His smile wavers a little, falling into wrinkles that reveal his true age. "What?"

I'm debating whether or not to draw this out (because this is actually kinda fun. Mom looks physically the same age as me, and she's my mother, and it's so much fun to watch a person who doesn't understand our unique situation try to puzzle through it.), when Mom speaks. "HE'S lying, sure, I'm his wife, just get this baby out of me."

And after just another hour, I'm holding my first son.

Mom rests in the hospital bed and Cas and Joanna and I coo over our new baby.

"Can I hold him?" Joanna asks, so softly that I almost don't believe it's her. She's awestricken with her new brother.

"Sure. Say hello to your little brother, John Gabriel Winchester."

Cas pulls Joanna into his lap and then I place the tiny, blanket-wrapped baby into her arms.

"Hi, Johnny," she greets him softly. "I'm gonna be the BEST sister, ok? And I'm gonna teach you to behead a vampire."

A nurse passing by stares at us strangely, but all I can do is laugh. Sure, we're nowhere near normal, but I have a handsome husband and two beautiful children.

I put my arm around Cas's shoulders and he nuzzles me. Then we just watch Joanna detail exactly how to behead a vampire while Johnny watches his older sister with wonder.

 _ **-What'd ya think? Review, review, review! If you review...maybe I'll start posting my SPN fansongs. There we go, there's an incentive! Who wants to read the fansongs I write at one in the morning? You do? Great! Write a review!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Go read the sequel!

**_Hey, ya'll. It's Alethea. This is the last time I'll be posting on this story, so I just wanted to let you all know to go check out its sequel. You can find it on my profile, and it's currently called Epilogue 2 (Suggestions for better titles are VERY welcome)._**

 ** _I hope you all go read it and let me know what you think!_**

 ** _Thank you so much for reading this one, and you shouldn't be reading this, because you should already be reading Epilogue 2. Now go._**

 ** _Thank you!_**


	12. Chapter 12: Beginnings: Destiel

_**Hey, ya'll, it's Alethea.**_

 _ **I ended this story, but then I realized that I was missing a lot. How did Destiel get together? How did Sabriel get together? How did Cas come back? What about Mary? So for answers to those questions, go read my new story**_ **Beginnings: Destiel.**

 ** _Please check it out, and please enjoy it!_**

 ** _Thank you to everyone who still gets excited seeing notifications of this story, and who still reads the new chapters (which are now all just sequels and prequels). thank you to everyone who reviewed, or favorited, or followed, or just enjoyed without doing any of those things. Just...thank you._**

 ** _It always means the world to me when someone (and on this story, thousands of someones), enjoys what I've written._**


End file.
